To expand current knowledge of the oral status of the elderly, longitudinal studies are needed that describe the natural history of oral disease and identify oral, physical, medical, psychosocial and behavioral risk factors for oral disease in representative populations of community-dwelling older people. The purpose of the proposed study is to extend an on-going longitudinal study of a representative sample of over 300 community-dwelling dentate elderly residents of two Iowa counties (former R01-DE06437, now R01-DE07986). The subjects in this study also are cooperating in an NIA-funded study (N01- AG02106) that is following them with health interviews and has access to hospitalization and nursing home data. The proposed study will consist of two additional annual follow-up oral examinations. The examination procedures will be identical to those currently being used, which will make the data comparable to the NIDR Adult Survey data. The results of the proposed study will provide the first information on the 5-year natural history of oral conditions and risk factors for those conditions in a dentate, elderly population in which the youngest person will be 73 years old. The principal aims of this two-year longitudinal study are: 1. To determine the incidence rates of coronal caries, root caries, loss of periodontal attachment, cervical abrasion, and occlusal attrition in a rural, community-dwelling older population after four and five years of examinations. 2. To identity sociodemographic, psychosocial, physical/medical, and behavioral risk factors for the incidence of these conditions in this elderly dentate population. 3. To describe the intra-oral patterns for risk of coronal caries, root caries, and loss of attachment in this elderly dentate population. 4. To identify the incidence and risk factors for loss of teeth in this elderly dentate population. 5. To establish the relationship between years of residence in a fluoridated community and incidence of root caries and coronal caries in this elderly dentate population.